warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Artifacts
File:Bottomlesscookiejar.jpg|The bottomless cookie jar. File:Ben_ring.jpg|Claudia wearing Benjamin Franklin's Ring. File:Projector (2).png|Claudia Donovan unveiling her Hologram Projector. File:Artifact (5).png|Claudia and the DARPA GAK Suit. File:Super_suit2.jpg|Myka wearing the DARPA GAK Suit. File:WH-13-S03x09-23_-Catalogue-for-Donner-jar.jpg|Catalogue for the Donner jar. File:EmeraldBow.png|The Emerald Bow and Arrows. File:Goggles.jpg|Artie and Mrs. Frederic wearing Escher Vault Goggles. File:Rock2.jpg|Myka sword-dueling. File:Rock.jpg|Excaliber phasing straight through Myka. File:Pick_up_sticks.jpg|Frank Lloyd Wright Jr.'s pickup sticks. File:Artifact (1).png|George Patton's helmet. File:Artifact (2).png|Warehouse entry for Grigori Rasputin's Prayer Rope File:Rocket.jpg|H.G. Wells' rocket ship lifting off. File:Rocketship.jpg|H.G. Wells' rocket ship. File:Imperceptor vest2.jpg|H.G. Wells' Imperceptor Vest. File:Thimble2.jpg|Harriet Tubman's Thimble. File:Bee_hive2.jpg|Hatshepsut's Golden Bee Hive being activated. File:Bee_hive.jpg|Hatshepsut's Golden Bee Hive and queen bee. File:Screen shot 2012-03-17 at 11.59.34 PM.png|A piece of the House of Commons Masonry as part of an "Artifact Nuclear Device". File:Artifact (4).png|Warehouse entry for Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt. File:Guitar.jpg|Jimi Hendrix's guitar File:Magnetism05.png|Pete trying to snag Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade. File:Tumblr_love5jFavF1qj2i09o1_500.jpg|Myka with Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush. File:Whg19.jpg|Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes File:See_stars.jpg|Claudia and the "Swiss Miss-hap" mug File:Vlcsnap-2010-07-30-17h19m00s105.png|The Norse Hammer File:Pearlofwisdom2.jpg|The Pearl of Wisdom File:Pulley_block.jpg|The Pulley Block from the Mary Celeste strangling H.G. and Myka. File:Sallah.jpg|Sallah the Soothsaying Sultan File:spine (12).png|The Spine of the Saracen attaching to Pete. File:Pilot23.png|Pete and Myka on Thomas Edison's Bioelectric Stagecoach. File:Stormy_night.jpg|Artie and Steve with Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night Label fire bird.jpg|The entry file for the Phoenix Charm. Red eye medusa.jpg|The Medusa face in Warehouse 2. Claudia dagger.png|The mysterious dagger that Artie saw in his dream. Wc field.jpg|The entry file for W.C. Field's Juggling Balls Zoetrope.jpg|Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope spinning. Teas cups.jpg|One of Beatrix Potter's Tea Cups Grappeling gun.jpg|H.G. Wells' Grappling Gun Wind from gough.jpg|Artie, Steve, and Sally with [[Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night|Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night]] Aisle of noel.jpg|Listing of artifacts for the Aisle of Noel. Time travel.jpg|Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe book.jpg|Edgar Allen Poe's Notebook Poe notebook.jpg|Pete with Edgar Allen Poe's Notebook shackle.jpg|The Remati Shackle feather.jpg|A feather from the Lenape Tribe's Cloak cloak.jpg|A feather from the Lenape Tribe's Cloak coat.jpg|Claudia with Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat Handcuffs.jpg|Claudia using her Supercharged Handcuffs on Artie. poe diary.jpg|Edgar Allen Poe's Notebook Lewis carol mirror.jpg|Pete playing ping-pong with Lewis Carroll's Mirror Macpherson with sword3.jpg|MacPherson wielding the Honjo Masamune. Macpherson with sword.jpg|MacPherson holding the Honjo Masamune. Janus coin2.jpg|The Janus Coin Janus coin.jpg|The Janus Coin again Rudolphs nose myka.jpg|Myka bagging Rudolph's Nose. Rudolphs nose dog.jpg|Rudolph's Nose affecting a dog. tumblr_lvu1mxczw01qblguqo1_500.gif|The Aisle of Noel Artifacts.png|The Christmas Truce Submarine Ornament Ahnk.jpg|The Anhk Charm Wikia W13-Daedalus wings.png|Pete using the Wings of Daedalus. Wikia W13 - Where and When.png|Pete and Myka using H.G. Wells' Time Machine. ImagesCA7LMMZ6.jpg|The Warehouse entry for Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook Wikia W13 - Torquemada's chain.png|Tomas de Torquemada's Chain being used on Daniel Dickinson. 559px-Disco1 crop.jpg|The Studio 54 Disco Ball in action. Trials 1.png|Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife in use. Wikia W13 - Barometer.png|The USS Eldridge (DE-173) Ship's Barometer Snapshot 2012-06-10 15-54-56.jpg|Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch activated. Artie-and-a-dog 200x221.jpg|Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes being used by Artie and Trailer. Corsican Vest.png|H.G. Wells' wearing the Corsican Brothers' Vest. In pocket watch we trust.jpg|Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush.png|Catalogue entry for Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush Shirō Ishii's Medal - Unit 731.png|Shirō Ishii's Medal Spinnerrack.jpg|Fredric Wertham's Magazine Spinning Rack Babyshoes.jpg|Artie holding the Bronze Baby Shoes. Carlocoll.jpg|Catalogue entry for Collodi's Bracelet Primodial Tar.png|The Primordial Tar in action. Lizzie Andrew Borden's Compact.png|Lizzie Borden's Compact Mata hari's stockings.png|Artie holding Mata Hari's stockings. Driftwood from RMS Titanic.png|Driftwood from RMS Titanic Godfrid's Ladle.png|Godfrid's Spoon P.T. Barnum's Top.png|P.T. Barnum's Top Telegraph from oman.png|A telegraph from Oman Island. Placeholder.png|The Dimensional Conversion Camera Dce.PNG|The Dimensional Conversion Camera's effects Dante's death mask.png|Dante's Death Mask in the Warehouse Spectrom.png|The Durational Spectrometer in use. ThePearl.png|The Pearl of Wisdom Sem título.jpg|Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod in use. Index.jpg|Rheticus' Compass Farnsworth1.jpg|Claudia Donovan's Farnsworth Images.jpg|Pete and Myka using the Wings of Daedalus. 186.png|Philo Farnsworth's Transmutational Three Dimensional Camera/Projector C.PNG|James MacPherson with the Finger Cymbals. Cuffs.png|Claudia Donovan's Supercharged Handcuffs in action Em.PNG|Eric Marsden's Unreleased Record BloodstoneFixed.png|The Aztec Bloodstone Ep. 1 - Aztec Bloodstone.jpg|The Aztec Bloodstone Jrl.PNG|MacPherson holding Jack the Ripper's Lantern. Mt.PNG|H.G. Wells holding the Minoan Trident. Schc.PNG|Claudia Donovan's Supercharged Handcuffs shocking Artie. Walleto.jpg|Harry Houndini's Wallet Wk.PNG|Pete holding the Wish Granting Kettle. 17774171 jpeg preview medium.jpg|MacPherson holding the Phoenix charm. Artifact (6).png|Claudia Donovan's Gauntlets Artifact (7).png|Myka wearing the gauntlets. Artifact (8).png|Sheldon wearing Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks. Artifact (9).png|The catalogue entry for Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks Farnsworth (1).png|A Farnsworth in use Farnsworth (2).png|Artie contacting via Farnsworth. Byrd pipe.jpg|Jamie using Richard E. Byrd's Smoking Pipe. PPING.png|Claudia Donovan's Pocket "Ping" Device Cookingspray2.png|The GFS Cooking Spray Cookingspray1.png|GFS Cooking Spray Invisible sword.jpg Artie and the Astrolabe.png|Artie using the astrolabe. Pavlov bell.jpg|Ivan Pavlov's Bell Amber sphere.jpg|Amber Sphere in use Teas pot.jpg|Beatrix Potter's Tea Set Egg shell bomb.jpg Boa vista.jpg Stun gun.jpg|Caturanga showing Helena G. Wells a stun gun Taiphoyd mary.jpg|Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife 10 books of Plato.jpg Red yarn.jpg Scarab4.jpg Green bug.jpg|Scarab of Imhotep Walking stick.jpg|Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick Trumpet on rocket.jpg Cow bell.png Bobby fisher.jpg|Catalogue card for Bobby Fischer's Bag of Marbles Bag of marbles.png Silver key.jpg Bell3.jpg Bell2.jpg Henry morton stanly's map.jpg Cheese.jpg Plastic.jpg Hatfield rifle.jpg Blonde.jpg Steals souls.png Ruby slippers.jpg Scott Japlin's Cigarette Case.png|Scott Joplin's Cigarette Case Ignaty Gryniewietsky's Tattoo Box.png|Ignaty Gryniewietsky's Tattoo Box Amber.jpg Walter Winchell's Tie Clip.png|Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cuff Links W.C. Fields' Juggling Balls.png Chinese orchid.jpg|Chinese Orchid Memory Paper From Johannes Gutenberg's Printing Press.png|Memory Paper before the change Rod of Asclepius.png|coiled rod of Asclepius Spartan Armor2.png|Spartan Armour in 'ready to punch' mode Spartan Armor1.png|Shard of Spartan Armour taking effect Hookah on top of the trap aisle artifacts.jpg|Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilani's Hookah atop the trap aisle Ruby Studded Universal Hexagram Necklace.PNG Alfred Hitchcock's Pinwheel.png Anthony Bishop's Manuscript.PNG Auguste Rodin's Hammer and Chisle.PNG bugsby flask.jpg Category:Artifact images